Full Moon Fever
by Evil Little Dog
Summary: Instead of alchemists, the Elric brothers are werewolves. In ficlet form.
1. Full Moon Fever

**Title:** Full Moon Fever

 **Author:** Evil Little Dog

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fictional work and I absolutely swear I am not making any money off of it.

 **Summary:** Instead of alchemists, the Elric brothers are werewolves.

* * *

The itching started a few days prior, during the gibbous moon. The annoyance began in Edward's shoulder blades, just out of reach no matter how hard he strained. The irritation made him snappy, more so than normal, Winry liked to say. He'd bare his teeth at her but he'd never hurt her. He retained enough of his human brain when the change rolled over him to make sure she – make sure everyone – stayed safe.

Alphonse was another matter entirely.

They figured the metal – silver particularly – attached to Edward's body kept him from completely losing to the wolf. That also meant he didn't change totally. He became a half-wolf, half-man amalgamation. It didn't make him less dangerous than Alphonse, who became a complete wolf, but Edward could control the monster inside.

Edward had to make sure Alphonse was locked up tight during the full moons. He needed to find a way for Alphonse to be able to control himself, too. The silver collar didn't work, leaving behind a nasty burn, but there had to be other ways to protect Alphonse – and everyone else around them.

Someday, Edward promised himself, he'd figure out a cure.

* * *

 _~ end ~_


	2. Morning's Wait

**Morning's Wait  
**

* * *

The mornings after a full moon were filled with pain. Their bodies were not designed for changing shapes from young men to wolves, and yet they did. They woke in agony, muscles and joints and tendons all screaming from the contortions the moon put their bodies through. Alphonse, whose body changed far more than Edward's, felt the pain more, though Edward was sure the silver in his body made it ache just as deeply.

If they were in Risembool, Granny Pinako or Winry would bring them hot tea and aspirin. If they were out in the countryside, hiding from normal people, they just had to live with the pain until the three nights of the full moon were over.

This morning was one of the better ones. Winry carried a tray into the basement full of food – rare meat and glasses of water and cups of hot tea, both. Aspirin and juice. Crusty bread with butter and a jar of honey. Edward's mouth watered at the smells as he worked the restraints holding Alphonse in place free.

Alphonse let out a whine only partially related to the relief of his limbs being released. "That smells amazing, Winry!"

Her smile brighter than the morning sun, Winry carefully set the tray down on the floor (the boys removed anything breakable from the room where they holed up during full moons. Edward already owed Winry and Pinako for his automail. He wasn't about to wind up owning them more for furniture). "Eat up, guys. There's plenty."

Edward's manners were never the best – well, he complained when chastised, he was hungry and a wolf, and that ought to be enough to cut him some slack – but he waited until Alphonse had first choice of the meat. As he picked up a rib for himself, he realized Winry sat on the stairs. He scowled but chewed the meat off the bone hungrily. Why was she watching? "What is it?" he growled.

Winry glared back. "I'm just making sure you two are okay!"

"We're fine." Edward chewed on the bone, eyeing Winry all the while. "You're watching us."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We're not some damned zoo exhibit, Winry!" Edward snapped. His temper, always touchy, was worse during the full moon cycle.

"I never said you were!" Winry huffed, getting to her feet. "Geeze! I'll leave you alone if that's what you want!" Turning on her heel, she stomped back up the stairs.

Edward glared after her, realizing as Winry slammed the door behind her Alphonse had stopped eating. "What?"

"Don't take your bad temper out on me, Ed," Alphonse warned, shaking his own rib bone at Edward.

Baring his teeth at his brother, Edward turned his attention back to the ribs. He gnawed the meat off the bone. The wolf inside him wanted to crack the bone open and suck on the marrow. Rasp the meat off with its tongue. Controlling his hunger was never something Edward had been good at and the wolf made it even more difficult. "I'm hungry."

"And who brought us the food we're eating?"

Edward huffed in answer to the question. "So?"

"So, Winry and Granny put up with a lot to help us out. And." Alphonse took a savage bite of meat from his bone and chewed before continuing. "And we're only here during full moons lately. When you're being a jerk."

Edward gnawed his bone clean and dropped it on the plate. Alphonse growled low in his throat when Edward reached for another rib. Edward froze mid-reach for a second and tried to reach again. Alphonse's growl deepened. "What?" Edward snapped.

"You're an idiot!" Alphonse snarled back. "Winry and Granny don't have to take us in!" He slapped his hand on the tray, making the juice glasses jump. "They don't have to serve us food and take care of us! They could toss us out and let us fend for ourselves – and maybe they ought to! You know what would happen if someone found out they're harboring werewolves, right?" He leaned across the tray, his lips furling back from his teeth. The growl in his voice nearly obliterated his words. "You do know, don't you Ed?"

The hair on the back of his neck started to rise. Edward mirrored Alphonse's movement, his own teeth bared, his eyes narrowed to slits. The rumble rising in his throat answered Alphonse's.

The door to the basement slammed open. "Shut up!" Winry shouted and a wrench sailed down the stairs. It struck Edward's head and bounced off, hitting Alphonse's.

"Winry!" Edward screamed.

"Edward!" she yelled back.

"That hurt," Alphonse whined, rubbing his head.

"You're going to kill Al!"

"I'm going to kill both of you!" she roared back. "Shut up and eat your breakfast!"

Alphonse looked at Edward. Edward shrugged slightly and reached for a rib. This time, Alphonse let him.

And later, there would be aspirin and juice and sleep, at least until the moon started to rise and the cycle started again.

Edward decided this was probably a good morning to wait it out.


End file.
